


A Rabbit Hole And A Comet

by galaxymoth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wow, i wrote it when i didnt want to pay attention in class lmfao, its short and gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymoth/pseuds/galaxymoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Kageyama fell was very slowly, like Alice falling down the rabbit hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rabbit Hole And A Comet

The way Kageyama fell was very slowly, like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. The first sign was when he realized that orange was his favorite color. That doesn't seem like such a big deal, but seeing something that was orange made him smile for (at least to him) no reason. It made him feel relaxed. He had never been too fond of vibrant colors before, so this was a fairly confusing development for him.

The second sign was when he stopped cussing as much as he used to. This happened slowly, but some time during his second year of high school, he noticed that he had begun censoring himself. His parents had never told him to stop, and he normally didn't swear around other figures of authority, so this seemed out of the blue. It seemed almost out of character for him.

The third sign was more obvious than the other two it was when the fall started to speed up. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Amber eyes, orange hair, short stature, toned body. Excited voice, wild hand motions, high jumps, more passion than one person should ever have. But still, he only realized he was falling at all when he realized he wanted to kiss him.

He hit the bottom one night in his bedroom. They were studying together, the radio playing quietly in the background. When one song started playing though, that bundle of sunshine jumped up and yelled about how he wanted to dance. Something about the way he was smiling wouldn't let him say no. As they twirled and laughed, Kageyama felt himself collide against the ground, though not literally. He had fallen in love.

 

The way Hinata fell was hard and fast, like a comet breaking through the atmosphere. It was almost painful how fast it happened. Together they were invincible. Together. That word made him realize that he loved him. That he always wanted to be by his side.

 

He waited patiently though. He waited for Kageyama to hit the bottom.

 

The wait made their first kiss so much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can talk to me on tumblr ! http://ufo--boy.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO if you follow my fic 'Down Feathers' I swear I'm working on the next chapter. It's just taking me forever.


End file.
